


【KK】原来我爱你（全一回）

by Zucca8023



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 22:36:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18417281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zucca8023/pseuds/Zucca8023





	【KK】原来我爱你（全一回）

夜晚属于酒精，也属于荷尔蒙。

红灯区的某夜总会中，大堂里顾客满满当当，有的在欣赏钢管舞表演，有的搂着几个男孩女孩喝酒调情。即使有强大的换气系统在支持，各种信息素的味道还是混杂着飘散在空气中。

暧昧的光线，淫靡的氛围。

十几个穿着统一白衬衫黑马甲的年轻男人穿梭在过道间，应付着客人各种各样的要求。

“招待！倒酒！”

“招待！点单！”

“招待！我们要结账！”

“51号招待！领班叫你！”

被叫到的人马上将账单交给同事，来到那个至少比他高一头的领班面前。

“有客人投诉你了！给我笑一笑！别他妈成天板着张死人脸！蹲过局子了不起啊？我这里道上混的都有的是！妈的！你以为你是谁！再不会笑，明天就不用来上班了！听明白了吗？”

“……听明白了。”

“那还他妈不笑！”

一脸戾气的领班又在他面前的服务生后脑勺上拍了一下子，看见他挤出一个僵硬的笑容之后，满意地点了点头，“对，很好，我会让人盯着你的，有五分钟不笑，就扣你一个小时的时薪。”

“是。”咬牙切齿地应下，领班就挥挥手，赶苍蝇似的让他走了。

“招待！老子的酒怎么还他妈不上！”

“请您稍等！我马上就去催！”顾不上揉一揉被拍得生疼的后脑勺，51号招待赶紧答应，还不忘将笑容挂在脸上。

从这个夜总会晚上七点钟营业开始，51号招待就在大堂里忙得团团转。十二点以后，有人会来替他的班，他还要去楼上的房间里打扫卫生，一直到凌晨五点闭店为止。

然后，累到几乎连脱衣服的力气都没有的人，就在夜总会员工休息室的沙发上凑合着睡一觉，醒来以后洗个澡，继续一整夜的工作。

因为他没有钱租房子，所以就只能忍受那张凹凸不平甚至都伸不开腿的三人沙发了。

堂本光一，刚刚上班一周的51号招待，在三年多前，还是高级夜总会的座上宾。

穷奢极欲，挥金如土，一群一群的俊男靓女，Alpha、Beta、Omega环绕着他，日子过得要多逍遥游多逍遥，要多自在有多自在。

而今风水轮流转，昔日被伺候的人，变成了伺候人的人，甚至都没有时间、也没有心思去体会那其中巨大的心理落差，因为他如果赚不到钱，第二天就可能没饭吃。每日忙到恨不得学会分身术，也让他无暇胡思乱想。晚上睡觉，都累得连梦都不做。

他也曾经嘲笑过自己，人真是这世界上适应能力最强的动物。三年的监狱生活，几乎一无所有地重新回到社会上，终于找到了一份没有拒绝他的工作，在那张破沙发上辗转反侧了头两夜之后，他就不再浑身酸疼精神萎靡不振，都快把那个地方睡出他曾经大卧室里那张直径两米多的圆床的感觉了。

都说由俭入奢易，看来人被逼到一定份上，由奢入俭也不是那么难嘛。

锦衣玉食含着金汤匙出生的大少爷，现在沦落到了这个他从前花天酒地都看不上的夜总会中，做着最累的招待的活。

光一也不是没想过，既然都到这种地方了，干脆当牛郎算了。可现实给了他一个狠狠的大耳光，他若想当牛郎，就要跟店家签订至少十年的卖身合同，不签合同也行，但那收入甚至不如后厨房一个刷杯子的。

没办法，谁叫他是Alpha呢。

在其他任何工作岗位，Alpha都是比Beta和Omega要受欢迎得多的人群，只有在风俗业除外。因为Alpha太容易被信息素所左右，万一要是一个不小心标记了顾客，那老板可就连哭都找不着地方了。

在便利店打工是绝对不会被提供住处的，且因为光一有前科，好多提供小时工岗位的用人单位都拒绝雇佣他。工地倒是有床位，可他干了一天就找工头要工钱走人了。这种纯粹的体力活，他实在是应付不来。

从小就娇生惯养、十指不沾阳春水的人，搬两块砖头都嫌累，更不用说挥着铲子铲一天土了。即使是个Alpha，光一依旧肩不能挑，手不能提。

所以，抱着试一试的态度，他来到这家夜总会应聘，也终于应聘成功，得到了男招待的工作。他还可以借住在员工休息室，直到他有钱租一个住的地方为止。

第一天上班的时候，光一就被领班从晚一直骂到早，后来虽然挨骂的次数迅速降低，可每天晚上还是少不了一顿骂。即使每次都理由正当，这也不妨碍光一怀疑，那家伙其实只是找由头泄私愤而已。

因为所有男招待里只有他特别缺钱不敢辞职，不骂他骂谁？

想当初，他堂本光一出门身上现金就不会少于一百万，更不用说，他钱包的所有卡片夹里都塞上了信用卡和黑卡，不限额随便刷的那种。

可是他被警察带走的时候，连钱包都没来得及拿。

出狱以后他第一时间就是回家，因为没有人去监狱门口接他，让光一十分奇怪。口袋里只有两张一万日元的钞票，连打车费都不够。没办法，光一只能自己磕磕绊绊地学着怎么坐大巴。

出狱的时候是上午九点多，等他辗转到家门口，天都黑了。

敲开大门，门里却是一个陌生人。

那人告诉他，这家已经在两年半以前搬走了，听说是移民去了国外，不回来了。

光一当时整个人都傻了，像是被一盆凉水，从头泼到脚。

他本来以为，自己帮着家里为债务问题顶罪坐了三年牢，出狱回家以后，父亲、继母和两个妹妹还不得把他当祖宗供起来，他可以嚣张更胜从前。

没想到，人家早就算计好了，将所有的污点都推到他身上，抛售股票，转移资产，全家移民去国外逍遥自在，开始新的、干干净净的人生。

只有他堂本光一一个人被扔在了日本，他们甚至连联系方式都没给光一留。

直到那一刻，光一才明白，为什么他在监狱的这三年里，从来都没有人去探望过他——

因为那个家，已经把他扫地出门了。

光一的生母本来就是美籍日裔，和父亲离婚以后就回了美国。父亲要把当时三岁的光一留在日本，理由是好继承公司，母亲什么都没说就同意了。

小时候光一还以为母亲是为他好，想让他当大公司的继承人才将他留下，长大以后就想明白了，那女人根本就是嫌养孩子麻烦，才直接将他丢给父亲的。

父亲的本意确实是想将光一培养成继承人，可光一五岁的时候，继母和父亲奉子成婚，生了大妹妹，这个姑娘跟她亲妈一样，聪明又有心计，再加上继母一味地纵容溺爱光一，让他用顽劣衬托出自己女儿的优秀。

光一被养成了纨绔子弟，大妹妹和小妹妹则被继母培养成了商业精英。

见大儿子烂泥糊不上墙，而两个只差一岁的女儿都那么优秀，父亲就歇了让光一继承公司的心思。他已经决定了，即使女儿们都分化成了Omega，他也要让更优秀的那一个，继承他的商业帝国。

而光一呢，只要不杀人放火，就随他便吧。

所以公司的税务出了问题以后，父亲就找到光一，让他顶缸。优秀的女儿们人生不能蒙上污点，这些责任下属没资格承担，且两位家长作为公司的总裁和副总裁，就更不能扔下公司去坐牢了。

那么选择就只剩下了一个，这个在堂本光生眼里与废物没什么两样的大儿子，正好可以拿来用。但堂本光生表面上说得好听极了，说得光一都心情激荡，认为自己坐牢是为家族做了巨大贡献。

三年后他才明白，自己被父亲给骗了。

恐怕那个时候，他们就已经做好了全家移民的打算了吧，而那个家里，不包括他堂本光一。

从曾经的家离开以后，光一没哭，一滴眼泪都没掉。他只是漫无目的地走在大街上，走了整整一夜。直到天亮，才瘫坐在公园的长椅上，手肘撑着膝盖，将手指深深地插进了头发里。

浑浑噩噩几天，那两万日元就花得只剩下不到两千元。原来的朋友都把光一给忘了似的，他敲遍所有人家的门，无一例外，都被赶了出去，没人愿意收留他。于是开始找工作，碰了无数次壁，艰难撑过两个多月，才算是不用流落街头。

光一不难过，实际上从最开始的打击中恢复过来以后，他就没时间难过了。偶尔闲暇的时候会稍微琢磨一下，继母刻意把他给养废了，父亲即使知道，恐怕也是睁一只眼闭一只眼吧。

枕头风坚持不懈地吹了二十多年，终于让父子离心，形同陌路。

有了后娘就有后爹，酒肉朋友绝对靠不住。这些话，真是说得一点都没错。

 

今天在大堂的工作，凌晨两点才结束。以此换来的好处，就是光一可以提前一个半小时下班。

凌晨三点二十，光一来到一个房间门口，这是他需要打扫的最后一间屋子了。将清洁车停在门口，他掏出门卡刷了进去。

地处东京都红灯区的这些夜总会，嫖娼是合法的。这家夜总会从二层到五层共有三十个房间，客人可以点名册上的牛郎妓女在房间里提供服务，也可以在大堂中挑好顺眼的再领到房间里来。

房间中有一张十分舒适的大床，好几条细细的铁链，从低矮的天花板垂下来，能够尽最大程度满足客人的需求，可以将男孩女孩们绑成各种各样的姿势。

五花八门的道具都整齐地摆放在消毒柜里，墙上还挂着规格不一材质不一的鞭子和绳子。

这家夜总会之所以生意这样好，就是因为可以玩的花样十分多，只要不是造成伤害或者永久标记，就可以随便玩。

光一走进房间，就看见大床上背对着门口，一个赤身裸体的人被绑成了屁股高高翘起，双腿大张跪在床上，手臂向上吊起，脖子却紧贴着床的姿势。

在那个人的后穴里，延伸出了三条电线，从那不断轻颤着的身子显示出，至少有三个跳蛋正在尽职尽责的工作着。

这是个男人，光一走近几步，就看见了他垂在两腿之间的囊袋。绕到侧面，被插着尿道棒正一柱擎天的下半身也露了出来。

男人的一头长发遮住了脸，在暧昧昏暗的光线下让光一看不清长相。他嘴里应该是被塞了个口球，有黑色的皮带绑在脑后，他也不时发出轻微的“唔唔”声。

检查了一下这个牛郎没受什么伤，光一就动作迅速地将男人松绑了。

没错，除了打扫房间将所有东西归位、换上新的消毒好的工具，给房间里的牛郎和妓女们松绑也是他的工作之一。总有那些恶劣的客人喜欢折腾这些做皮肉生意的，在男招待们将束缚一一除去后，他们才能披上件衣服去结账处，和客人协商账单。

在看见这个男人后颈处贴着的特殊的抑制贴片时，光一的眉头微不可查地跳了一下。

居然是个Omega。

现今这个时代，男性Omega越来越少见，因为不像女性那么柔弱，也更容易受孕，还少有碰上难产的情况，所以一般男性Omega都能找到很好的结婚对象。

像这种在夜总会当牛郎的，简直是凤毛麟角。

空气中没有属于Omega信息素的味道，八成是因为这个抑制贴片和他提前注射了抑制剂的缘故。

固定着他的绳子和铁链被光一除去了，男人从床上爬起来，一边自己解下那颗让他一直发不出声音还流口水的口球，一边头也不回地进了浴室，还“喀嚓”锁上了门。

浴室门故意做成了隔音不好的效果，里面男人在开着水的莲蓬头下将跳蛋和尿道棒拔出来时候发出来的闷哼，还有纾解自己时候的呻吟，都听得一清二楚。

光一也不在意，打扫完房间正在替换物品的时候，浴室门开了，男人的长发没有湿，已经被简单地扎在了脑后，他穿了一件无袖长裙，抄起房间里的电话就打给了前台。

“喂？太和？提前跟你们说一声，那老东西想标记我，提前告诉你一声……不，找个别的理由，嗯，老规矩。我十分钟以后下去，一会见。”说完就挂了电话。

在这个男人开口说第一句话的时候，光一就僵住了。

他心想着“不会吧”，扭头看向男人，一直死盯着瞧，怕自己看错了，还走近了好几步去看。男人一直在全神贯注地打电话，将光一当做了一个完全无关紧要的人。

等说完最后一句话的时候，光一距离男人已经只有不到三米了。

男人已经察觉到打扫房间的招待越走越近，鼻尖早就萦绕起了那股他非常熟悉的信息素，丁香混合着绿茶的味道，和堂本光一这个臭屁又龟毛的人真是超级不搭调。

“好久不见啊堂本光一，条子已经把你从号子里放出来了？”转身靠在墙上抱起双臂，穿着长裙的男人似笑非笑地看着惊讶地瞪大了眼睛的Alpha。

“如果你不介意的话，待会儿我们再叙旧，现在我要下去收账了。”见对方半天都没反应，男人抬手拨开光一，踢踏着拖鞋就要走出门去。

“你，你怎么在这个地方堂本剛！”光一好不容易找回自己的声音，开口第一句话就是质问。

“跟你在这里的理由一样，赚钱啊，我欠了一屁股债，就用屁股来还咯。”向门口走去的人果然顿住了脚步，他回头，语气轻佻，“而且，你是以什么身份，什么立场来质问我呢？我的前夫么？”

最后的那句话，剛看着光一的眼睛，十分平静地，一字一顿地说。

光一张口结舌地杵在那，看得剛一阵心烦，他没好气地丢下一句“回见”，就消失在了门口。

“回见……”光一怔忪地看着门口，喃喃念叨。

 

剛跟他才服务过的客人，那个五十来岁的秃头公司主管扯了将近一小时的皮，连威胁带恐吓，最后终于让他在原始价格的基础上，又多拿出一份钱来息事宁人，才最终避免自己被揍一顿然后扭送警局的命运。

将这一次的收入记到工资单跟太和专门准备的那本账上后，剛就走到吧台前坐下，要了一份高杯酒。

才端起酒杯，就有人从他背后绕过来，还顺手摸了一把他的屁股。

“我穿内裤了，太和。”翻了个白眼，剛放下杯子，没好气道。

“我已经摸出来了，真是太遗憾了。”被叫做太和的Alpha嘴上说着遗憾，可表情和语气都没有半点遗憾的感觉，他在剛旁边坐下，要了一杯烟熏威士忌，掏出烟给自己点上一根后，就将烟盒和打火机都扔给了剛。

剛也不客气，将香烟点燃之后，就深深地吸了一口，然后缓缓吐出。

“心情不好？”

“那么明显？”剛并没有看太和，只是反问了一句。

“你可从来都不会主动喝那玩意。”太和用夹着烟的手指了指剛面前的那杯高杯酒。

剛低头，不置可否地笑了一下，又吸了一口烟。

“我啊，刚才在房间里碰见我前夫了。你也见过他，大堂里的那个51号招待。”

“就是那个跟你结婚四年都没把你标记了的公子哥？他怎么也沦落到来这种地方赚钱了？那小子家里不是超级有钱吗？”太和有些惊讶。

“我家原来也挺有钱的呀。”剛耸了耸肩，言下之意，我不也沦落到在这里当牛郎了么。

“你俩不是不一样么……”太和讪笑。

“有什么不一样的？都是前纨绔子弟。我俩其实挺像的，要不然也不会落魄之后连找工作都能找到同一家店了。”剛按灭了手里的烟头，又点了一支。

“……”太和不知道说什么好了，他只能默默地看着剛一边吸烟，一边小口小口地喝酒，想着自己的心事。

穿着长裙的男人，雌雄莫辩地妖娆妩媚，吸着香烟，喝着高杯酒，与夜总会这个淫靡的环境完美地融为了一体，似乎他天生就是属于这个地方的人，可以游刃有余地应付这里发生的任何事情。

太和还记得他第一次认识剛的时候，对方是个什么稚嫩模样，集万千宠爱于一身的小少爷，胡作乱闹即使把天捅个窟窿都有人给补上，一朝失去了所有庇护，就会被这个险恶的人世间给吃得骨头渣子都不剩。

纵使所有人都看得出来，剛从前肯定经常出入这种场所，可作为客人的出入，和作为服务人员的出入，肯定有天壤之别，那时候的剛，就用自己的熟门熟路，来掩盖他的惶恐，和他的无助。

现在的他，不再需要那些伪装，他的淡然，是经历了大风大浪之后必然的结果。

将近三年的时间，已经让剛成长了太多。

太和是这家店里的老员工了，无论有多么诱人的岗位，他都牢牢地把握住前台结账处这个位置不动，也不和人争抢，平时又总喜欢嬉皮笑脸，时间长了，连总经理都知道，太和这家伙只喜欢坐在柜台后面数钱，用不着将他弄到别处去。

从二十二岁到三十岁，他已经当了八年的前台，并且还想继续当下去。可他没想到，自己霸占前台的小心思，居然就被当时才上班一个月的剛给识破了。

当时二十四岁的剛看着已经时年三十的太和，笑嘻嘻地问，“太和桑，咱们合作吧？多出来的钱我四你六，绝对比你自己赚得多。你觉得怎么样？”

两个人一拍即合，狼狈为奸，利用账单和时长以及夜总会规定这些小漏洞耍些小把戏，也的确像剛说的，有了他这个牛郎的协助，他们都赚了不少灰色收入。

太和有钱让自己的女儿去上兴趣班了，可剛还在填那个名为债务的无底洞。

他是知道剛家里的一些情况的，原来的小少爷，在家里破产，父亲和哥哥死于非命，母亲疯癫，还跟丈夫离婚之后，只能独自一人咬着牙出卖自己的肉体，赚钱还债。

“你那丈夫可真不是东西，落井下石也太会挑时候了。”刚刚干了几个月那会儿，有一次剛拉着太和喝酒，看着对方手腕上和手臂上那些绳子留下的深红色痕迹，还有脖子上泛着紫色的吻痕，太和心里有些不是滋味，就半真半假地抱怨了几句。

“提他干什么？那就是个没坚持的怂蛋，家里让他离婚他就离婚了，一点舍不得我的意思都没有。”剛也有些和飘了，比平时口不择言一些，“你说男人是不是都是贱货，不是他千辛万苦追求来的就连看都不愿意看一眼？我可是个Omega诶！男性Omega！最稀少的那种！我二十岁嫁给他，跟他在一起四年，他居然都没把我给标记了！要不是这家伙在外风流韵事不断，我都要怀疑他性功能有问题了。”

“那你发情期怎么办？”太和大着舌头问。

“发情期？他让我打抑制剂！”说到这剛就气不打一处来，“他对我没感情，因为已经结婚了，也不去外面乱搞Omega，就只去找Beta或者是女Alpha，说什么如果让我怀孕的话生下来的孩子就太可怜了，搞得我都不知道应该感激他还是应该骂他了！我他妈就不可怜了是不是？”

“你可怜？你床上技术那么好，怕是也没少在外面风流倜傥吧？”太和吃吃地笑着，他俩也打过一炮，有了身体上的亲密接触，他是再清楚不过，床上的堂本剛到底有多勾人。

不过也就只是这一炮罢了，太和只为了满足自己的好奇心，外加测试剛是不是真如他所说的那样，能为两人带来更加可观的收入。

那次以后，他就百分之百信了剛的说法。而剛也正如太和期待的那样，成为了夜总会里隐形的头牌。有多少人专门好男性Omega这一口，却跑遍风俗街都找不到一家店里有出台的Omega牛郎。

好不容易有了剛这个还没被标记的Omega挂牌，床上技术还这么赞，虽然没有做任何广告，但仅靠口口相传，就吸引了一大批新顾客和回头客。

妈咪和经理都忙着数钱去了，根本无暇顾及剛跟太和那个私底下的小产业。

“fufufu什么也骗不过太和呀。不过我还真是挺感谢他没标记我还跟我离婚的，否则，那些债务就要都算在妈妈的头上了，让那群催债的把我妈卖了顶账，我可舍不得……”

“你不爱他吧？”

“爱？怎么可能爱？我们第一次见面就是填写婚姻届，只不过是搬到一起住的室友罢了，结婚以后我们连戒指都不戴，他玩他的，我玩我的，利益结合，要爱干什么。”剛笑的讽刺。

“剛这么可爱，要不是我已经结婚有孩子了，我都想把你标记了带回家，你那Alpha不是眼睛瞎吧，居然看不上你。”太和没说假话，虽然偶尔会在外面风流一下子，也曾经跟剛上过床，但他是绝对不会在外面胡乱标记Omega或者让其他的女Beta怀孕的。他自己就是妓女生下的父亲都不知道是谁的孩子，不让后代重复自己的命运，是太和唯一的底线。

就是清楚他这一点，剛才能这么放心地与他合作，让太和罩着自己。

 

将杯里的酒一饮而尽，剛的眼神有些涣散，站起身的时候晃得比平时厉害。

“这样回家没问题吗？”太和看着踉跄的剛，有些担心。

“没，没问题，今天，今天小准可以送我回去。”剛笑了一下，挥挥手，让太和不用担心。

说话间，一个穿着黑西装的男人就来到了剛身边，“我下班了，咱们走吧。”

冈田准一是这家夜总会门口的Beta保镖，是剛在这里交的挚友。

剛只承认太和跟他是利益共同体，还说这样的关系比友情更牢靠。对此太和只能苦笑，剛真是个看似好说话实则无比固执的家伙，他其实不信任任何Alpha。

被冈田送回家，剛走进自己现在租住的那间又小又旧的公寓，扑在了床上，却睡不着了。

今天见到光一，实在是在他的预料之外。鲜少关注大堂里的那些男招待，他根本不知道，这家伙居然出狱以后，选了自己所在的夜总会工作。

他还以为，爱面子如光一，就是宁可饿死，也不愿意低下他高贵的头颅，去做这等伺候人的活计呢。

没想到他居然这么识时务。

倒让剛刮目相看了。

 

如果说光一是被继母给刻意养废了的话，那剛就是被家里人给宠坏了。

他是老来子，哥哥都已经十六岁了，剛才从妈妈的肚子里出来。

年过四十又得了个宝贝儿子，把他父母都高兴坏了，剛从小就要风得风要雨得雨，要星星不给月亮，要太阳家里人都恨不得放冰水里泡温了再拿出来递给他。

直至十六岁分化成Omega，就更不得了了，即使剛依然喜欢出入地下酒吧夜总会这种地方，父母也只是给他增加了跟班的数量，并嘱咐他千万不要让不三不四的人给标记了，而不是拘着他不让他再去那些他喜欢去的店。

父亲溺爱他，母亲和父亲相比，有过之而无不及。

公司自有哥哥去继承，父母早就为他置办好了不动产，每年的固定收入，就够他舒舒服服地活一辈子了。

即使如此，父母还是希望给他找一个靠山，毕竟他们不能陪他一生，大儿子也有自己的生活，让他一辈子照拂自己的弟弟也不现实。

所以二十岁生日刚过，父亲就突然对他说，“小剛，结婚吧。”

那时候剛正在念大学，读艺术，平时也没什么课，期末考核则更加简单，他几乎天天都在玩，日子过得简直是太自在了。突然听父亲说要他结婚，剛有些懵。

“就是填个婚姻届，举行一场婚礼而已，婚礼之后你们住别墅，他在一楼你在二楼，你可以像之前那样，想怎么玩就怎么玩，好么，我的小宝？”母亲见剛面露狐疑，赶紧出言安慰。

“是啊，就是换了个地方住而已，你要是不喜欢，我们就不让他上楼。”父亲也跟着补充。

“那人长什么样？让我看看照片，太丑可不行。”剛想了想，好像结婚对自己也没什么损失，反正父母也不可能坑他，剛就也没什么反感。

等到看完了自己结婚对象的照片，剛就彻底安心了，“原来还是个帅哥呀，那我听你们的，就跟他结婚吧。”在剛的世界观中，其实根本没有婚姻的概念，他还不懂什么是责任，什么是家庭。

婚礼结束和光一开始同居了，剛还一直以为，结婚不过是换个地方住而已。

直到婚后不久去哥哥家玩，嫂子和他的一次谈话，才让他彻底明白了婚姻的意义。

虽然他依然不知道，父母是怎样费尽心力千挑万选才选中了堂本光一做自己儿子的丈夫，又是以什么样的条件才换得堂本光生的点头的。

剛的父亲做的是项目承包的生意，手下有多个工程队，专门负责房地产建设。而光一家是株式会社，是投资公司，靠开发地皮和股票赚钱，当然，公司规模也是剛父亲公司的好几倍。

光一本身是Alpha，家里有钱不愁吃喝，剛结婚以后能够继续吃喝玩乐而不受女婿的限制，两个孩子同岁，如果能玩到一起去那就再好不过，如果玩不到一起去，也不会互相干涉。

在剛的父母看来，这简直是打着灯笼都难找的好女婿。

这背后的种种没人告诉过剛，他只是听完嫂子描述过的婚姻生活后，突然心生羡慕，那样的温暖甜蜜，他好像从来都没从自己那些朋友和情人身上体会过。

那是不是说，这种感觉，他只能从自己的丈夫身上得到呢？

有一段时间，剛是想改掉自己身上那些坏毛病，好好跟光一过日子的。他自忖不是个笨蛋，只是过于懒散自由罢了，他想做的事，就没有做不成的，当好光一的Omega这件事，也是一样。

可剛却在这件事上碰了个大钉子。

他学着做饭，学着像个妻子一样在门口迎接自己的丈夫，给他关怀，可媚眼都抛给了瞎子看似的，光一压根就不甩他，在剛的强硬要求下倒是坐下来吃了一口他做的饭，可马上就吐出来了，还撇着嘴说难吃。剛不再到处去玩，可光一照玩不误，根本没注意过剛的改变和努力。

这样子过了一个多月，剛就没耐心了，收起了所有对于婚姻和家庭的期待，继续从前花天酒地的生活，甚至变本加厉。

剛在填写婚姻届的时候就知道，光一无心于他，他也觉得挺正常，自己不也对光一没感觉么。可后来被光一打击到之后，却有了那么一点不甘心，明明他在外面很受欢迎的说，为什么天天跟他住一起的那个人，却完全注意不到呢。

男人这种生物，是不是送到嘴边的都不吃，非要自己抢到的才吃得香？

在酒店的大床上，剛有些闷闷不乐地将这话说给自己新的情人听，那个有着傲人胸部的女性Alpha，就用自己的甜言蜜语，和温柔小意，让剛把那闷闷不乐给忘了个精光。

算了，爱怎样怎样吧，反正现在也不是Omega离了Alpha就活不了的年代，干什么还要纠结于一个人的关心和注意呢。

再说，那人也没标记他不是。

随心所欲没心没肺的日子，在剛二十四岁那年，戛然而止。

父亲承包的几个工程都出了问题，索要赔偿，打官司，缴纳违约金，巨额罚款不仅让公司直接破产，还让他们家里背上了数目可观的债务。

为了还款，父亲带着哥哥铤而走险，去缅甸倒卖玉石，希望赚一笔钱把窟窿填上。钱是赚到了，可也因此被当地的雇佣军组织盯上，不仅丢了钱，也丢了性命，尸体找到的时候，已经被山里的野兽给啃得不成样子。

嫂子受不了打击，一根绳子追随着哥哥走了，留下两岁大的女儿，被她的外公外婆给接回了四国，改回娘家姓氏，从此杳无音讯。

母亲倒是没有自杀，可是她疯了。

好好的一个家，几乎是顷刻间，就支离破碎。

接二连三的意外让剛根本反应不过来，直至父亲和哥哥的尸体被找到，嫂子自杀，母亲疯癫，小侄女被带走，他才知道家里到底出了什么问题。

办丧事，拍卖资产，将母亲安顿在专门的疗养院，那段时间，剛整个人都是木的。

这时候，由光一的父母出面，带来了离婚届，要剛填了。

他们说，如果剛继续当他们家的媳妇也不是不行，但那样的话，他们家欠下的债务，就要都算在剛母亲的身上了，一个疯癫的妇人，想要还钱，唯有将她自己卖了，才能勉强堵上那个大窟窿。

如果填了离婚届，那堂本家也不是不讲理的人家，剛可以得到一笔钱，那些作为嫁妆的不动产也可以都带走，也能还上一部分钱。

听到“也能还上一部分钱”，剛就毫不犹豫地签了字。

下午他就去相关机构，将自己手里能换成钱的东西，全都换成了钱。一部分还债，一部分交给疗养院，保证未来的二十年，母亲都能受到很好的照顾。

留下五万日元给自己，用去四万租了个住的地方，他就直奔红灯区，在夜总会给自己找了份牛郎的工作。

他早就想好了，自己不学无术，身无长物，也就画画还算是有点天赋，可靠那个吃饭来钱太慢，除此之外，他唯一的长处就是跟别人上床了。在床上阅人无数，身体的柔韧性还不错，再加上是Omega这样一个天生的优势，果然，一上工，他就生意不断。

即使夜总会抽成不少，余下每个月的收入也很可观。再加上跟太和的合作相当愉快，剛算计着，他不用干多少年，债务就能还完了。

到时候再攒一小笔钱，开个居酒屋小餐馆什么的也不错。毕竟牛郎是吃青春饭的，即使他长得面嫩显小，过了三十这钱也没那么好挣了。

至于光一，在半年之后剛好不容易安顿好了，工作也上了正轨，他就听说了堂本株式会社家的大儿子入狱的消息。

堂本光生卖了光一原来的那个别墅，卖了自己住的那个别墅，全家移民国外去了。

他们将光一留在日本，就像扔了一袋垃圾。

时至今日，剛倒是明白了，离婚八成是光一他父亲的提议，不过光一也没反对就是了。

连自己的亲生儿子都能放弃，那他们家出事的时候怕麻烦让剛填写离婚届以撇清关系，就没什么奇怪的了。

然后呢，这小子怎么把自己给折腾进监狱去了？难道是开车肇事逃逸？

不过剛也就稍稍想了那么一下下，就不再管这个，转而开始算计这个月他能拿到多少钱，这些钱多少用来还债，多少用来生活，多少存起来，当做未来的开店资金。

手上做着这些工作的时候，剛也不禁为自己的适应能力而感到惊讶。

不过才半年多而已，他就感觉好像是过了好长好长时间似的，从前的那些日子，简直是恍若隔世。仿佛他其实生来就是个只有母亲的单亲男孩，靠着当牛郎出卖自己的身体，来养活自己，照顾生病的母亲，而不是从小含着金汤匙长大，连地铁和新干线都不会买票的富家小少爷。

从前出行都是飞机和私家车的，他根本没体验过轨道交通。

可现在，他一个月就要往关西跑一趟，他要去看妈妈。

母亲被他送回了奈良，那里不仅空气更好，生活成本更低，最重要的，那里是父母的老家，他们都是那里长大的人，医生也建议，回到小时候熟悉的环境里，会对患者病情的恢复有帮助。

每次陪着母亲的那一个下午，剛都会被周围的老人夸他是个孝顺的好孩子，对此，剛除了苦笑，都没法回其他的话。

孝不孝顺他不知道，可他绝对不是个好孩子，从前的他，要多不省心有多不省心，偏母亲还宠着，惯着，任由他花钱如流水，成天吃喝玩乐。

可事到如今，他也不得不逼着自己成长了。因为堂本家的男人，只剩下他一个，即使是个Omega，他也要将这个家给撑起来，给母亲遮风挡雨。

他们只有彼此了，而母亲是那么的爱他。

当初的刺激让母亲的记忆残缺而混乱，现在的她，不再像一开始那样情绪激动伤人伤己，可她每次看见剛，都会跟剛讲起自己的小儿子，“我跟你讲，我们家小宝啊，是天底下最可爱的孩子……”就这么拉着剛，絮絮叨叨讲一下午他小时候的事。

在家的时候，家里人都管剛叫“小宝”。

每次坐在奈良回东京的新干线上，剛都会掉眼泪。

他不敢当着母亲的面哭，怕会刺激她。

光一入狱的消息，只不过像是一粒小石子儿被扔进水里一样，在剛的心湖中泛起了小小的涟漪，没过多久，他就彻底把这件事，连带光一这个人，给忘得一干二净了。

生活还要继续不是么，他肩上的担子可不轻，也没人能帮他分担一二，那就不费那个闲心去想那无关紧要的人了吧。

浪费时间。

 

好好睡了一觉，第二天傍晚，剛精神抖擞地上班去了。

凌晨四点要下班的时候，剛就被光一给揪住了，他要剛陪他喝酒。

剛当然果断拒绝，他今天不想喝酒，而且还要回家睡觉呢好不好！

可对方摆出一副要哭不哭可怜兮兮的死样子，不得不说，平时总是冷着一张脸的人示起弱来还是挺唬人的，起码容易心软的剛就被忽悠住了，被光一拽着在吧台那坐下，听他叨叨叨，叨叨叨，一直叨叨到十点。

最后光一头磕在桌子上睡着了，剛才得以脱身。

结果，从此以后，剛就成了光一固定的倾诉对象，每次剛想拒绝走人，光一就叹气转头不看他，浑身散发出来的孤寂苍凉，简直要把他自己给淹没，给剛一种强烈的“我现在走了我就不是人”之感。

把剛又一次成功留下来后，光一就努力压着想要翘起来的嘴角。

除了第一次是真的想找个人说说话，而除了剛他谁也不认识才将对方留下来之外，以后的每一次，都是他故意让剛留下来的。

不仅因为剛是他唯一的熟人了，他抓着他，颇有些抓着救命稻草的感觉，还因为他发现，原来跟剛说话，居然这么轻松愉快。

为什么结婚的那四年他从来都没发现过？

如果剛能听到光一心里想的话，他一定会翻个大白眼，你他妈给我机会让你发现了吗？

总而言之，光一觉得自己跟剛越聊越投机，看他越来越顺眼，但这只是光一单方面的想法，剛只不过是一直听着他说，在该吭声的地方哼哈应付一下罢了。反正是喝大了之后的车轱辘话，剛已经听得耳朵都快起茧子了。

无非就是他怎么怎么进了监狱，怎么怎么出狱后发现家里人都走了个精光，怎么怎么后知后觉原来一直以来的家都不是家，一直以来的父亲都不是父亲，狐朋狗友全都靠不住……

第一次听的时候剛还同情他来着，觉得这孩子实在是比自己惨，他好歹还有个住的地方，还有个真心爱着他的母亲，光一才是真正的一无所有，也难怪他心中憋闷，酒后吐真言。

可这些话听多了却变成了折磨，跟祥林嫂似的，悲惨命运重复个没完没了，同情也都成了腻歪。

剛的工作是干十天休三天，休息的第一天，他就放任自己一直睡到太阳落山才起床。起床后也不出门，给自己简单做了点吃的后，就窝在床垫子上看电视。

厨艺拜那段时间心血来潮想跟光一过日子所赐，因为对方毫不领情地说难吃，反倒激起了剛的求胜心，他努力练习倒也不是为了让光一夸好吃，纯属就是不服气，他还不信了，一个小小的下厨，还真能难倒他不成？

那段练习带来的好处，就是现在剛不用靠便利店里的泡面便当和饭团养活自己。新鲜蔬菜和打折的肉蛋，总比防腐剂和调料一样多的快餐食品健康便宜。

这间六叠的1DK小公寓里，几乎所有东西都是二手的，二手电视，二手床垫，二手冰箱，二手矮桌坐垫，二手厨具。卧具不能用二手的，但也是以物美价廉为主。

从前喜欢各种华丽装饰精致家居的堂本剛，已经被现在的他，面无表情地掐死了，没那个闲钱骄奢淫逸。

电视看腻了就拿出速写本和铅笔涂涂画画，颜料买不起，就画铅笔画，毕竟是大学里系统学过的，剛还不想把这个技能给丢下。

天亮了，他也困了，洗漱完正准备睡觉呢，突然就传来了敲门声。

打开门一看，门外站了一个没刮胡子的“小偷”——

堂本光一。

见剛开了门，他讪笑一下，“你，你还没睡啊？”

“干嘛？”剛语气一点都不好。

“我，他们不让我住休息室，把我给赶出来了。”

“为啥？”

“昨天晚上吐在里面了……”

“……”剛抬头望天，简直不知道说什么好了。

“指望我收留你？”

连连点头。

“你怎么不去找长濑？你们不是死党吗？”剛还记得这么一号人。

“他出国一年多了，我也不知道他什么时候回来……”光一语气里还有点委屈。

“所以你就上我这来了，想让我放你进来？”

再次点头。

“做梦去吧。”剛面无表情的说完，就当着光一的面关上了门。

门外的人傻眼了。

“当当当！当当当！”

没人答应，也没人开门。

敲得有些手疼，光一放下胳膊，深深叹了口气。

是他想岔了，以为自己放低姿态送上门去，就能被剛放进屋。仔细琢磨琢磨，他确实有些自作多情了，两人现在不过是熟悉的陌生人，人家凭什么收留他？

剛的家离他们上班的地方很远，光一在早高峰的地铁里挤了一个小时，又步行十来分钟才到达目的地，现在觉得有点累，就干脆在公寓的外走廊靠着墙坐下了，打算休息一会儿，再去找能让他暂时落脚的地方。

听着门口再无动静，剛终于闭上眼睛，睡过去了。

可睡得并不安稳，下午两点就醒了，也不知道是因为昨天睡得太多，还是心里惦记着人。

呸呸呸，惦记他干什么！我管他去死！

心里这么想着，剛还是打开家门，打算看上一眼。

“应该早就走了吧……”剛嘟嘟囔囔地往外一看，就被吓了一跳。

光一躺在外走廊的墙边，蜷着身子好像是睡着了。

“喂？堂本光一？喂？喂！”剛蹲下身去推他，对方只是皱了皱眉头，并没有醒来。

剛伸手去轻拍他的脸，结果摸到了一片滚烫。

光一在发烧。

这时候剛才注意到他脸红得有些不正常，将人连拉带拽拖进玄关的时候，剛就在猜测，是不是他昨天晚上就身体不舒服了，才会导致吐在休息室里？

将光一的外套和外裤脱下来，把人塞进被子里，剛折回门口去拿那个光一原来拎在手里的黑色塑料袋。

里面只有一套牙具、一块香皂和一条毛巾而已。

剛却被这少得可怜的个人用品给逗乐了，“你也有混得这么惨的时候啊……”

拎着袋子进了家门，想了想，剛还是把这些洗漱用品给安排在了那个狭小的浴室里。

用凉水洗了洗光一的毛巾，将毛巾盖在他滚烫的额头上后，剛就做饭去了。

煮一锅蔬菜粥，正适合生着病还宿醉刚醒的人。

毛巾换了五次，粥都快凉了，光一才睡醒，睁开眼，就看见剛正坐在窗边，拿着一个速写本在上面涂涂画画。

夕阳的余晖给他镀上了一层金边，尝尝的睫毛在橙红色的光芒下闪着光，三角形的上唇微微张着，大而有神的圆眼睛，正全神贯注地看着画纸。

“扑通，扑通。”光一听见了自己心跳的声音，并且懊恼着，如果早知道自己会对这个人一见钟情，他在过去那四年里，为什么就不多看一眼呢。

“醒了？”见光一坐了起来，剛偏头看向他。

不得了，如果刚才光一眼中的剛美得不可方物，那现在的剛，就是可爱得要命了。

“嗯。”暗中吞了吞口水，光一胡乱点头。

剛闻言站起身，随手放下速写本，拎起从光一额头上掉下来的毛巾就去了玄关，灶台就在玄关附近，他要把粥热一热，顺便把毛巾洗洗。

对方经过身边的时候，光一还不着痕迹地吸了吸鼻子，想要闻一下剛的信息素，过了这么长时间，他都忘了剛的信息素是什么味道的了。

可惜，啥也没闻见。他鼻子堵了，呼吸都困难。

正懊恼着，手里就被塞了一个碗。

“喝粥，然后吃药。”剛言简意赅。

“咕噜噜。”好巧不巧地，光一的肚子叫了起来。

撇撇嘴，剛转身去端来了另外一个碗，坐在桌边开始吃自己的那份，他的碗里多了两个煎蛋。

见光一盯着自己碗里的鸡蛋瞧，剛恶作剧似的用勺子舀起一个，“啊呜”就是一大口，溏心蛋的蛋黄汁液顺着嘴角淌下来，他含糊不清地嘟囔，“这个你不能吃，太油了，你碗里有一个荷包蛋，搅一搅就能看见了。”

光一直勾勾的看着那一滴蛋液缓缓流下去，恨不得扑上去帮他舔了，再从他嘴里抢回来点鸡蛋……

赶紧收回自己的视线和自己的禽兽想法，光一低头喝粥，忘了吹一吹就直接将一大勺给塞进了嘴里，刚想吐出来就发现，一点都不烫。

……连他是猫舌头这点都记得这样清楚么。

带着满脑子的复杂想法，光一喝完了一碗粥，还把鸡蛋给吃光了。

也不知道是因为自己实在太饿，还是因为剛的厨艺确实好，光一觉得，这是他喝过的最好喝的蔬菜粥了。

碗被剛收走，剛去而复返，盘腿坐在光一不远处，开口，“光一，我们谈谈。”

“谈，谈什么？你就让我……不是，我明天就走，我保证……好不好？”不由自主地攥紧了身上盖着的被子，光一也想不到，自己居然有一天会这样低声下气地求别人，只为了换得一夜安眠。

他实在是太贪恋在剛这里得到的温暖，从小到大，他生病了就只是被送到医院，虽然医生尽职尽责地给他治病，但并不会像剛这样照顾他。

这些小小的温暖，在他失去一切变得一无所有之后，是那么的弥足珍贵。

……又来了，又是那副表情，就好像被主人扔出窗外的猫崽子，外面还下着雨，那猫看着窗户的表情，一定是这样的。

剛将光一的神色全看在眼里，强压下自己的不耐烦，“我不是要赶你走，我是想告诉你，如果你想住在这，就自己弄一床被褥打地铺，每个月的房租咱们一人一半，你还要给我伙食费，否则你就爱去哪去哪，你病好之前，这几天我就当免费赠送了。”

“我要住这儿！”光一突然高亢起来的声音吓了剛一跳，可对方那明显阳光灿烂了的脸也让他不忍心开口吐槽，最后只是点了点头，以示了解。

光一就这么住下了。

虽然高烧已退，剛还是有点不放心，晚上带着他去附近的小诊所看了看。生病的原因就是着凉再加上疲劳过度，在剛的追问下，光一才支支吾吾的说，自己已经连续工作将近一个月了。

剛二话不说就给他请了三天假，勒令他好好休息。

察觉到光一正在盯着他看，剛放下电话后，有些莫名其妙地对上了光一的眼睛，“看我干什么？病成这样难道你还想回去上班不成？经理会开除你的。”

“没有没有，听你的，我好好休息。”光一马上摇头，跟剛慢慢走在回去的路上。

这几个月以来，光一经历大起大落，饱尝人情冷暖，受了很多伤的同时，也让他迅速地成熟了起来。

在监狱里的那三年，因为几乎所有的高层都知道他为什么进去，所以给他的待遇非常好，除了没有自由不能喝酒做爱以外，跟在家也没什么区别。住着单间，狱警甚至还给他弄来了一台游戏机和好几十张游戏碟。

光一在监狱里打了三年游戏，出狱以后，才知道有什么样的命运在等着他。

也才明白，那些游戏，就是父亲对自己最后的关切。

这要是搁在从前，有人让他心动，他说什么都要让人家知道他对对方有意思，然后就会展开猛烈的追求，势必要把他看上的人弄到手。

弄到手之后就没然后了，基本上新鲜不了一个月，就会以这样那样的理由分手。说白了，光一更享受的是追求的过程，而不是追求成功之后的恋爱。

越难追，他就越兴奋，从前的光一，将这件事，当做了一个让他乐此不疲的游戏。

现在，游戏是再也不想玩了，而且他喜欢上剛的感觉，跟从前那些心动，好像也不太一样。

光一只是觉得，现在不是开口的好时机，再等一等吧，起码等到他开了第一个月的工资，有钱买礼物的时候，再说吧。

根据以往的经验，Omega都喜欢些小玩意，到时候买了在开口，一定会有事半功倍的效果。

他叹气则是因为，他在剛这里，完全感受不到对方为他做这些，是出于什么特殊的情感。

剛就仅仅是把他当成了一个普通的朋友，甚至还有点同情和可怜他这个无家可归的人，秉承着人道主义原则在对他实施帮助，而已。

 

重新回去上班的第一天，光一就拿到了自己第一个月的工资。扣除了他之前吐在员工休息室里的打扫费以及罚款，还剩下12万左右。

拿到钱，光一就跑到家附近的花店，等着花店开门后买了一束十二朵红色的玫瑰花，喜滋滋地往家走去。

剛今天比他下班早两个小时，就先回去了。等光一到了家，他还没睡。

手捧着光一买的玫瑰花，剛却没有一点高兴的表情，也没对光一的表白有任何表示。

“被子枕头褥子你都没买，今天你就穿着衣服睡地板吧。”剛随手将花束放在窗台上的一个空花盆里，凉飕飕地说完之后，就钻被窝里去了。

“洗漱的时候轻点，别打扰老子睡觉。”剛补充了一句，声音从被子里传出来，听起来闷闷的。

光一目瞪口呆，剛的反应，完全超出了他的经验范围之外。

你生气了？你为啥生气？我跟所有人表白，就算是对我最开始没想法的人都会窃喜一下子的啊！我长得这么帅！你难道不觉得我帅吗？我睡地板？你肯定不会因为我没给自己买被子生气，那你为啥生气啊？

带着满头雾水，还记得剛让他轻点的警告，光一灰溜溜地出了门。

大门被轻轻关上以后，剛才从被子里将自己放出来。

神经病啊买这么一束废物一样的玫瑰花！这玩意能当吃还是能当喝？还以为自己是挥金如土大少爷呢！居然这么浪费钱！呸！他浪费钱干我屁事！我是担心他没钱给我房租和伙食费！才不是关心这傻子忘了给自己买被褥呢！

不提醒他好了！活该睡地板！

剛气嘟嘟地掀开被子爬了起来。

光一抱着买回来的卧具进屋的时候，剛已经睡着了。

窗台上放着一个大饮料瓶子做成的花瓶，外面包着彩色的玻璃纸，十二只玫瑰花，迎着朝阳，正在花瓶中盛放。

轻手轻脚地铺好床，轻手轻脚地洗漱，脱了外套钻进被窝，深吸一口气，洋槐淡淡的芬芳就充满了光一的鼻腔，他看一眼单人床垫子上微微蜷着身子睡得正香的人，露出一抹开心的笑容，也进入了梦乡。

他要牢牢记住这个味道，剛信息素的味道。

睡醒之后，剛就又冲光一发火了。

因为这家伙用四万日元买了一台智能机。

被子枕头褥子加一起七千，玫瑰花不到三千，伙食费加房租要给剛六万，这么一算，光一口袋里就只剩下一万块。

打算用这一万支撑一个月的交通费和其他开销吗？

耐着性子掰扯了半天俩人也没达成共识，剛最终以让光一滚出去自己住为威胁，揪着终于就范的光一去退了手机，用五千日元买了个除了打电话发短信以外啥也干不了的翻盖手机。

“你先用着这个，能联系上别人就行。”剛边说边把退手机剩下的三万五收进了自己的腰包。

“那是我的钱……”光一抗议。

“我至于讹你这点钱吗！”他的抗议果然让剛再一次火了，“给你也行，自己租房子自己住去，别赖在我这！我还嫌挤得慌呢！”

“我跟你住，跟你住，你别撵我走，钱你收着还不行吗……”一听“单住”，光一就怂了，他自己几斤几两自己清楚，也确实是直到退了手机才想明白，以他现在的收入水平，用智能机简直是太浪费了。而且他根本没有在现在这个阶层的生活经验，跟着剛总比他自己瞎撞要强得多，他也确实管不住自己花钱的手，要是一个人住的话，估计没几个月他就要流落街头了……

而且，最重要的是，即使没有这些问题，他也要跟剛住在一起的。俗话说得好，日久生情，都住一个房间了，两个人从前还有婚姻关系，时间长了，还怕培养不出感情么。

光一心里的算盘拨拉得“噼里啪啦”响，脸上喜滋滋的表情让用余光瞟他的剛满腹狐疑，这家伙不会其实是个抖M吧，被骂了还这么开心。

至于那束玫瑰花和那小插曲似的表白，剛只当对方是开了个无伤大雅的玩笑。光一喜新厌旧的德行剛还是挺清楚的，追到手了就新鲜个把月，追不到手就乐此不疲地换花样，当追不到的变成了追到的，那也就离他们分手不远了。

剛既不想虚情假意地轻易答应然后陪光一玩一个月的恋爱游戏，也不想干脆利落的拒绝让对方以为自己是在钓鱼从而展开更猛烈的追求。所以他决定冷处理，让光一以为自己忘了这件事，什么也不说。他们不过是室友，从前就是，现在也是。

只是从大房子换到小屋子了而已，并没有什么本质上的改变。

剛也不怕光一会强行标记自己。实际上，这是光一为数不多的优点之一，他从来不标记Omega，即使Omega处在发情期，他也不会乘人之危。

有原则的花心大萝卜——这是剛在心里给光一起的外号。

 

剛的冷处理果然奏效了。

由于他既没同意也没拒绝，搞得光一心里七上八下，不知道要再接再厉的好，还是就此罢休的好。

在光一自己看来，其实剛很嫌弃地拒绝他，他心里反而还更能接受一些。毕竟是他们家不仁在先，在剛家里出了那么大的变故之后落井下石。就和剛最后一个知道家里破产父亲和哥哥已经死了一样，光一也是直到离婚届填了两个月以后才听说剛家里到底出了什么事。

当初父亲和继母的说辞，是剛主动提出离婚，想要赡养费，拿回他那些作为不动产的嫁妆。

光一当时高兴坏了，本来他就是被强迫着结婚的，心里一直对剛有一份讨厌之情，恨不得这人下一秒钟就消失在他的世界里。剛其实猜的不错，如果有什么事是光一自己无法做主的，他就会对这件事极其反感，这里面，就包括他们的婚姻。

所以他高高兴兴地填了离婚届，在听说了剛家里破产之后，也很快就把这件事给抛在了脑后，并未放在心上。

以至于现在后悔不迭，早知今日，何必当初呢。

不留情面地说剛做的东西难吃，坚决果断地让处在发情期的剛打抑制剂连个临时标记都不给人家，毫不犹豫地就签了离婚届连缘由都不问。现在看来，他真是做了好多混账事，想想都觉得汗颜，也亏得剛心地善良，还收留他让他住在自己家里。

活该人家甩都不甩你啊！

剛的不置可否，反而让光一冷静了下来，也让他看清了一个事实，堂本剛可不是他从前那些靠甜言蜜语不停砸钱就能拿下的小情人。

可是，光一并不想就此放弃。

一次受挫，让他开始采取迂回战术。

光一观察了几日，发现剛在家里要做饭，要做家务，不仅要照顾自己，还要顺便照顾什么都不会干的他。

大少爷决定帮忙。

洗衣服，手一抖倒多了洗衣粉，弄得整个玄关里都是泡沫。剛边擦地边骂他。

做饭，鸡蛋饼煎成了焦炭，挂面煮成了浆糊，从锅里溢出来的黏糊糊的水让灶台变得一团糟。剛边骂他边让他自己收拾干净，洗不明白锅，擦不明白灶，又挨了一顿骂，剛只好撸起袖子自己干。

擦地，把剛的浴巾当成了抹布。

叠被子，最后没有耐心直接把被子褥子卷吧卷吧塞进了壁橱，让想要拿衣服出来的剛差点被压在下面。

诸如此类，不胜枚举。

剛都要被光一气死了，这家伙其实是上天派来折磨他的吧？要不然怎么这么会添乱！让他出门交个电费都能迷路！

就在刚才，光一自告奋勇地洗碗，剛心想洗碗总不能出什么岔子了，结果他实在是太小看光一了，食物残渣堵住了下水道，这傻子想用水冲开，当然冲不开啊，接了半池子水发现这样不是办法，就用捞面条的长筷子去捅，塑料下水管质量不好再加上光一的力气实在太大，管子就被戳破了。

这下好了，污水和剩饭菜淹了水池下面的橱柜，弄脏了里面所有的餐具，还搞得整个玄关都是水。

“滚出去！”剛气势如虹地大吼一声，光一一缩脖子，他都想不到，自己居然有一天会被一个Omega的气场给压制了，这Omega身上的信息素都似乎变得极富攻击性，当然，也可能是他做了亏心事之后的个人感观。

堂本光一的迂回战术，宣告失败。

拿上外套穿上鞋，臊眉耷眼地光一正打算就此“滚”出去，却被剛叫住了。

“等等。”

惊喜回头，我不用出去挨冻了？

一个湿淋淋的塑料袋子甩过来，差点砸在光一脸上，他赶紧手忙脚乱地接住了。

“卖个一模一样的回来！要不你今天就睡外走廊吧！”

见光一傻乎乎地去翻袋子里刚被拆下来的下水道管，剛更是气不打一处来。

“还不快滚！待会儿商店都关门了！”

光一火烧屁股似的窜出了门。

剛则对着满地狼藉一筹莫展。

休息日又泡汤了。

都怪堂本光一那个混蛋！

 

“阿嚏！”走在大街上的光一打了个大喷嚏，吸了吸鼻子，将脖子缩了缩加快脚步向两公里外的商店街走去。

冬天黑得早，下午五点半而已，天就快黑透了。看着人来人往的大街，光一有些后悔自己出门的时候没拿上围巾，可如果回去取，那商店就真的会关门了。

即使他加快脚步，赶到建材店的时候，老板也已经将卷帘门放下一半。找同一尺寸的水管时两人闲聊两句，光一才在老板的提醒下想起来，明天就是平安夜，这一年，也马上就要结束。

拿着新买的管子告别老板，走在商店街，呼出一口白气，抬头看去，果然看见了那些圣诞节主题的装饰。

原来不知不觉间，他已经和剛住在一起四个月了。

两天后就是圣诞节了呢……

心里这么想着，光一开始东张西望，去看那些还没有关门的店铺。

啊，前面的那家手作坊还亮着灯。

终于带着自己满意的作品走出店门，拿出手机一看，已经快要九点了。

他还没吃晚饭。

光一不确定剛消没消气，就找了一家便利店，买了一份杯面一份烤年糕一听可乐，当做自己的晚饭。

虽然街对面就是二十四小时麦当劳，可他想吃饱就要多花比现在多一倍的钱。

从前几乎视金钱为粪土的富二代，终于学会精打细算地过日子了。

在挨了不知道多少次骂以后。

喝着可乐，光一从口袋里掏出来了那个准备送给剛的圣诞节礼物，美滋滋地左看右看。

“小子，送给恋人的？”隔壁一个满脸倦色的大叔探过头来，看了一眼光一手里的小玩意，一脸了然的笑容。

“嗯，送给恋人的。”光一点了点头，那句“送给恋人的”，让他格外开心。

“真好啊……”大叔嘟囔着，又往自己嘴里倒了半罐啤酒。

 

“真丑啊……”剛举着光一送他的圣诞礼物，举着它来回端详，由衷感叹。

十一点，估摸着剛应该收拾得差不多，气也消得差不多了，光一就拎着水管子回到了家。

他猜得没错，剛把橱柜地面什么的都擦干净了，还在洗手盆那里刷干净了那些被弄脏的碗，就等着新的下水管到家了。

等着的时候还在心里祈祷，那笨蛋别买错了管子。

还好尺寸没错，店老板还帮着挑了个更结实耐用的。

将水管换好，检查不漏水之后，剛一直提着的心才算是放了下来，然后就将自己扔在床垫子上不动了。

等剛爬起来上了一趟厕所，光一才装模作样将东西掏出来，一脸随意地说，路过一家店，顺手做了个小玩意，就当是给你的圣诞礼物吧。

剛一脸狐疑地接过来仔细看了看，就一点都没留情面地说它丑。

平心而论，的确很丑。

那是一个手机挂饰，软陶捏成了个歪歪扭扭的圣诞礼物盒子造型，浅蓝的立方体，大红的绸带，配色一言难尽，再加上几乎已经糊成一团的蝴蝶结，简直是丑出了一个新高度。

“真，真的有那么丑吗？”剛一说它难看，光一就紧张了，我可是捏了三个多小时才捏出一个最满意的啊！

“真挺丑的，不过，嘛，凑合用吧，谁叫我舍不得给自己买一个呢，不要钱的便宜，不占白不占。”剛状似嫌弃地撇撇嘴，却马上掏出自己的手机，将这个丑丑的小玩意给挂了上去。

“我觉得还挺配你手机的。”光一笑得给自己的脸上挤出了好多褶子，自卖自夸。

他倒是也不算说谎，剛的手机是蓝色的，确实跟那个蓝色的礼物盒子比较搭。

“唔。”剛不置可否，像是想起来什么似的，突然凶巴巴地用手机指着光一的鼻子，“以后再洗碗，食物残渣给我倒进专门的垃圾桶里去，记住了没有？”

“记住了记住了！”光一点头如捣蒜。

“要看电视吗？今天有个深夜档节目还挺有意思的。”剛终于露出了满意的神色，也换了个话题。

“要看！”

“爆米花吃么？”

“吃！剛你喜欢吃黄油的还是巧克力的？我去做吧？”

“你可省省吧！去开电视调到7频道，爆米花我来弄。”

“我也没那么不器用啊，不就是微波炉爆米花么……”

“洗个碗你还给我搞出来这么多节目，我怕了你了好吧？回头再把我的微波炉炸了，我可没钱买个新的！”

“……我去开电视。”

“乖。”

 

一周以后的一月一日凌晨，剛给光一庆祝了他的28岁生日。

买了个小小的草莓蛋糕，许完愿吹了蜡烛以后，两个人珍而重之地把蛋糕对半分吃了。

虽然光一不太喜欢甜品，但太久没吃到这种高级蛋糕，还是让他十分怀念。

蛋糕吃光了，剛拿出了给光一的礼物，也是一串手机挂饰，但比光一送的那串，漂亮了太多。

一串软陶捏成的小年糕中穿插着PVC做成的小方块，一共三个方块，每一个里面都是一个Q版光一的大头像，剛自己画的。

“没钱买贵的，就稍微花了点心思。”剛倒是说得真随意，根本没有当初光一那种装模作样的感觉。

“喜欢么？”

“喜欢！超级喜欢！”光一满脸欣喜，更喜欢你。这一句，却只能在心里悄悄说了。

说完还掏出手机，将它挂了上去。

小挂饰们互相碰撞着，发出了轻微的“哗啦啦”声。

天亮以后参加完了初诣，在光一的软磨硬泡下，两人买票，登上了开往奈良的新干线。

光一坐在剛对面的椅子上，看着一直低头摆弄手机的剛，心里充斥着的，是满满的甜蜜和满足。

手机链下面的小铃铛随着轻微的晃动发出脆响，让光一不由得想起来，剛在得到这个礼物之后，他藏在嫌弃表情之后的喜欢。

在此之前，光一从来不会如此细致地观察一个人的表情，更不会因为窥见了真相而感到由衷的开心。

剛能喜欢我的礼物，真是太好了！

从前的光一，为博美人一笑而一掷千金不是没有过，可美人笑过之后他就腻歪了，就觉得索然无味。那些死缠烂打的追求也是，他把这些都当做游戏，其实那些人，他没有对任何一个，付出过他的半点真心。

可是剛给他的感觉，跟那些人都不一样。

也正是这不一样，让光一下定了追求的决心。他有预感，这一次的追求，自己肯定不会像从前一样，得到了就不再喜欢，就想着丢到一边。

虽然这一路两人交流不多，可光一却有些享受这样的岁月静好。

 

疗养院在奈良城的城郊，一大片绿水青山环绕着的地方。

虽然现在叶子都落得差不多了，可山脉苍莽，还是能够想象得出春夏秋三季的美景。

今天是元旦，疗养院里也装饰一新，还有好多带着孩子的父母来这里看望老人。

剛带着光一在人群中穿梭，很快就找到了大活动室里的堂本阳子。

七十岁左右的瘦弱老人，安安静静地坐在轮椅上，白发垂到肩上，像一团蓬松的雪。

她正出神地望着落地窗外的景色，不知道在想什么。

“阳子阿姨？我来看您了！”剛小心地靠近，唯恐惊扰了陷入自己思绪中的老人。

“啊？是阿尊来了啊，真是的，你怎么还叫上我阿姨了？”堂本阳子回过神，看了半天剛，终于慢慢地笑了起来。

“是啊，我来了，妈妈，这不是跟您开个玩笑吗。”听见堂本阳子的称呼，剛原本紧绷的身体，一下子就放松了下来。

站在不远处的光一将母子两个的互动都看在眼中，心里有些不是滋味。

堂本尊，那是剛的大哥吧……

“小宝呢？小宝怎么没来？”将剛当做自己的大儿子之后，堂本阳子就在剛身后张望着找人。

“小宝在学校呢，国中要升高中了，他现在学得可努力了。”剛推着轮椅向桌边走去，一边柔声回答着母亲的问题，一边给光一使了个眼色。

光一见状，就去占了一个空桌子。

“妈妈，这是我朋友，光一。”将母亲安顿在桌旁，剛就给她介绍了光一。

“小宝可真是，这孩子不是最不耐烦学习了，怎么还用功了？是不是他爸爸那句玩笑话他给当真了啊？我就说，孩子开心就行了嘛。对了，妙音来没来？你爸爸呢？”堂本阳子只是看了光一一眼就不再理他，又把注意力都放在了剛身上。

“妙音她回四国去了，爸爸不是刚刚出差去国外嘛，妈妈您忘了？”剛一边从袋子里拿出他买的布丁拆开，一边跟母亲聊天。

“是吗……对，对，看我这记性。”堂本阳子接过剛递给她的布丁，就专心吃了起来，把其他事全忘了。

一份布丁吃完，就到了午睡的时间。剛是卡着午饭后的时间来探望的，一般下午母亲的精神会好一些，午饭和午睡之间有半小时的空当，可以先聊两句，等一个半小时的午睡后，又能陪她直到晚饭前。

微笑着跟频频回头的母亲招手告别，等到那扇病房的大门关闭后，剛就迅速地恢复成了面无表情，收拾了桌子上的包装盒丢进垃圾桶后，就上了天台。

点燃一支香烟，递给光一一根，自己深吸了一口吐出后，剛看着群山开了口。

“有什么想问的，你问吧。”

“你妈妈她……”光一有些迟疑，不知道该怎么说为好。

“爸爸和哥哥死后，她就疯了。”剛语气比表情更加淡漠，那是深深的绝望和无能为力之后的平静，“有时候不认识我，把我当做陌生人，觉得我是助理或者护工什么的，有时候把我当我爸，今天把我当我哥。她是拒绝接受那些事实，强行地自己给自己洗掉了十年左右的记忆。我告诉她我是剛，反倒会刺激她。”

剛讽刺地扯起了一边的嘴角，又吸了一口烟。

“……别难过，至少你还有妈妈。”光一沉默半晌，能想到的安慰的话，就只剩下了这么一句。

“也对，我比你还强了那么一点，也不多，咱俩半斤八两吧。”剛又笑了，这一次的笑容，真诚了很多。

两人在天台上吹了两支烟的冷风，最后以剛的一个喷嚏，结束了室外对谈。

“今天怎么这么冷……”剛嗓音黏糊糊地抱怨，喝着疗养院咖啡厅里卖的红豆年糕汤。

“山里比较凉吧。”光一随口一说，喝了口黑咖啡，看着年糕团子一样的人吃年糕，怎么看怎么可爱。

“你吃吗？”剛突然提议，把自己的碗向前送了送。

光一摇头。

“你不是挺喜欢年糕的？”为啥不吃？

“我不喜欢红豆。”

剛看了一眼红褐色的汤，原来如此。

捞出一块年糕，在自己那杯温水里涮了涮再用勺子舀起来，“喏，这回应该没有红豆的味道了。”

光一有些惊讶，在剛想要喂他的动作下，不由自主地张开嘴，将那块年糕含进了嘴里。

嚼一嚼，确实没有红豆味了。

“怎么样？”剛笑眯眯地问。

“是年糕的味道。”光一回答得十分肯定。

“fufufu要不然呢？还能是hotcake的味道吗？”似乎因为见到了母亲，剛今天的心情颇好，那明媚的笑脸，看得光一心里一动。

“剛，关于之前我跟你说的……”对方装聋作哑好几个月，光一虽然并不是耐心被消磨殆尽，但他觉得，今天似乎是一个重新提起的好时机。

“嗯？”剛从红豆汤里抬起了头，还顺便伸出舌头舔掉了上唇沾着的一点红豆皮。

“就是，跟我交往，好不好？”在找对象上脸皮厚如城墙的堂本光一，却罕见地紧张了起来。

“诶？”剛意外极了，光一居然还没放弃？

还没等他想好怎么回应光一，护士就急匆匆地跑了过来，气喘吁吁。

“堂，堂本先生，您快，快跟我来！出了点事情！”

剛顿时什么都顾不上了，站起来就跟在护士身后，光一也赶紧跟了上去。

病房区的尽头也有一个小厅，堂本阳子就在那个小厅里，坐着轮椅，双手死死揽着一个孩子，让人难以想象，那样瘦小的身体里，居然蕴藏着如此巨大的力量。

“小宝，小宝你刚才跑哪去了？你知不知道该吃晚饭了，这孩子，吃完了饭再去玩啊，饿坏了可怎么办啊……今天晚上的甜点是舒芙蕾哦，妈妈记得你最爱吃了……”堂本阳子眼神十分不对，嘴里一直念念有词，虽然是自言自语的语气，可声音非常大。

那个被堂本阳子搂在怀里的小男孩大约十岁，大眼睛，圆脸蛋，皮肤白皙，即使不笑也是甜甜的模样，猛地看上去，和剛确实有几分相似。小男孩十分害怕的样子，他的父母也站在一旁难掩担忧，却一直都在用眼神示意小男孩不要吭声，以免进一步刺激堂本阳子，那孩子很听话，即使被吓得脸色发白，也一点声音都不发出来。

所有人都贴着墙边站着，因为有男护工稍稍动了一下，就让阳子紧张地将男孩搂得更紧了，“你们要干什么？别想抢走我的小宝！”

光一站在剛旁边，有些担心地看着正在轻轻颤抖的人，剛将拳头捏得死紧，想用刺痛来迫使自己冷静下来，想想办法。

也许是关心则乱，此刻他的大脑一片空白，什么都想不起来，连他身边的人什么时候走了都不知道。

男孩不安地左右转着头，突然看着一个方向，不动了。

密切关注男孩举动的父母顺着男孩的目光看过去，神色一变，马上跟旁边的男性护工耳语几句，男性护工点头，开始吸引堂本阳子的注意力。

“妈妈，妈妈，有点，小宝想上厕所……妈妈……”小男孩十分聪明，看了一眼光一在白板上写下的字后，就像堂本阳子的儿子那样，半是撒娇半是埋怨地开了口，用水汪汪的大眼睛看着堂本阳子，看得人心都要化了。

“好，去，妈妈陪你去！”果然，堂本阳子听到这话，松开了一直紧紧搂着小男孩的手。

“妈妈！我都是大孩子了！才不要你陪！”小男孩却不领情，十分不乐意。

“可，可是……”堂本阳子为难了，小男孩趁着这个机会，悄悄后退一步，做出一副快要憋不住了似的姿势。

见不得“儿子”难受，堂本阳子犹豫着是否就这么让他自己去厕所。

说时迟那时快，几个护工一起出动，男孩的父母一把拉回自己的儿子，护工们在堂本阳子的嘶吼中将她按住，迅速给她注射了安定。

在药物的作用下，她很快就睡了过去。

 

在疗养院的花园里，剛在路上等到了他要等的人。

“非常抱歉！给你们添了这么大的麻烦，实在是太对不起了！”剛面对着小男孩一家三口，深深地弓下了身子，好半天都没有抬起头。

“……算了，你也不容易，阿和也没受什么伤，就这样吧。”虽然男孩母亲依旧脸色不太好，但男孩的父亲轻轻拽了下妻子的衣摆，开了口。

“非常抱歉！”剛再次一躬到地，就维持着这个姿势送别一家三口，好半天后，才抬起头，看着他们走向一百多米外的光一，看着光一不好意思地笑了笑，看着他蹲下身子去摸小男孩的头，看着那三个人和光一挥手道别。

刚才在送母亲回病房的时候，剛低声警告光一“别跟着我！”看来他是听进去了，将人送走直至消失不见后，光一才回到剛身边。

“走吧，我们回去。”剛一脸平静地说完，就带头向疗养院的大门口走去，刻意忽略了光一脸上那比刚才还要担忧的神色。

新干线上，光一心不在焉地摆弄着手机，实则将注意力都放在了剛身上。剛托腮看着窗外出神，突然站起身，丢下一句“我去厕所。”就飞快地离开了。

光一想了想，跟了上去。

贴着厕所门，他听见里面传来了阵阵压抑至极的哭声。

剛在小隔间里待了多久，光一就在外面陪了他多久。

洗手的声音响起来，光一飞速窜回到座位上，摆出一副一直在玩手机的姿态，还打开了贪吃蛇的音效。

“吵死了！”嘟嘟囔囔抱怨着，鼻音很重。

“哦……剛你眼睛怎么了？”光一在听到抱怨后抬头，看见剛的脸后，稍稍惊讶了一下。

“……刚才眼睛里进东西了，弄了好半天才弄出来。”剛找了个十分拙劣的借口。

“真的？”光一果然不信。

“真的！别问了！”剛变得凶巴巴的。

“好好好，我不问了，不问了。”

剛再次看向窗外，他没注意，光一攥着手机的指节，因为用力而微微发白。

 

其实走在回家的路上，剛就已经觉得不对劲了。好在抑制贴片还在起作用，变浓的信息素暂时还没有扩散出来。

不过也快了，抑制贴片只能延缓爆发的时间，不能彻底掩盖住它。

今天心情大起大落，情绪影响了激素水平，剛的发情期，提前造访了。

进了家门后，已经浑身发软的剛倒在了床垫子上，想要稍事休息，再去找抑制剂。

“剛你……”闻着呛人的洋槐花香，光一就已经明白是怎么回事了。

糟了！怎么把他给忘了！

剛猛地张开眼睛，挣扎着从床上爬起来就去推光一。

“你出去！今天去外面住！旅店的钱我给你！赶紧走！”

“可是……”

“哪来的那么多可是！你还想趁人之危吗！”现在剛不是一般的暴躁，压抑了一路的情绪并不是躲在厕所哭一场就能发泄完的，再加上发情期更敏感，他像个炮仗似的，一点就炸。

剛满脑子想的都是自己唯一一次放下身段试着跟光一好好相处，发情期半推半就地暗示光一可以标记自己，结果那人正在跟另一个女Alpha热恋中，且对这段强迫来的婚姻反感无比，他冷冷地看着满脸绯红的剛，面无表情地说，“发情期？去打抑制剂啊，找我干什么？”然后就丢下一脸难以置信神色的Omega，转身出门去了。

你不是不愿意标记我吗！正好现在我也不想被你标记了！所以你赶紧给我滚吧！我可不是你那些召之即来挥之即去的玩弄对象！

光一这一点，从前的剛，十分看不起。

因为他对每一个情人都付出了真心，虽然恋情有长有短，但他并不会将这些都当做游戏。告白的时候就好好地告白，分手的时候就好好分手，答应对方提出的任何要求以示补偿，他可不像堂本光一，翻脸就不认人，看找上门来的前男友，就仿佛是仇家，真正的分手后，老死不相往来。

剛则和他几乎所有处过的对象都成了好朋友，即使爱情不在了，但友情还在。说白了，剛享受的是恋爱的过程，而光一喜欢的，是征服一个人的感觉。

虽然他们是半斤八两，五十步笑百步而已。

家里出事以后，剛就跟从前所有的朋友都断了联系，他主动的。剛仿佛是一夜之间长大了，明白了有些事情只能靠自己，及时抽身离开反而会让人高看一眼，而不是死乞白赖地到处化缘，没得让人看不起。

“忘了我吧，就当你们从来不认识堂本剛这个人。”剛用自己从前的手机号，群发了这最后一条信息，就果断地将电话卡掰成两半，把手机卖给了典当行。

那些朋友也真如剛信息里要求的那样，都没有联系他。有两个人也没告诉过剛，他们用自己的私房钱，悄悄帮剛还了点债。

纨绔和纨绔还不一样，即使光一本性并不坏，可他经常的冷言冷语和板着一张死人脸，就足够暗中得罪一大堆人了。

剛压根没把光一的告白放在心上，他现在只想好好赚钱还债，那些重担都卸下去之后，才有心思考虑自己的问题。

游戏人生了二十多年，阅人无数，他对找个人结婚这件事并不热衷，一辈子都谈恋爱不结婚也可以，还更自由一些，反正Omega靠抑制剂就能活下去，并不必须找个Alpha然后在这一棵树上吊死。

收留光一只是顺便的同病相怜，因为在三年前，自己也像几个月前的他一样，骤然从云端跌落凡尘，衣食住行都需要重新学习，重新适应，孤独无助，举目无亲，一个人在东京饱尝人世间的酸甜苦辣。

或许光一比他还要惨一点，至少剛还有一个爱着他的母亲可以惦记，虽然这个母亲已经神志不清。光一则是直接被抛弃了，不仅被家人所抛弃，还被朋友们抛弃，双重打击。

连个住的地方都没有，也没有生存技能，剛让光一住在家里，跟捡回只猫放家养着也没差别。

现在他需要这只猫出去住几天，等他的发情期度过之后再回来。剛并不想这么稀里糊涂地在信息素的影响下被光一标记，清洗腺体很麻烦，也很贵。

在高水平激素的影响下，剛完全忘了光一心悦于他的表白，只记得自己曾经大受打击时候的委屈。既然你不愿意标记我，那你就走吧，离我远一点，让我自己一个人打抑制剂度过这段时间。

这不是你所希望的吗。

所以剛一直在推光一，把他往门口推，虽然推的时候几乎全身的重量都倚靠在光一身上了，浓郁的洋槐香也让Alpha几近失控，他还是坚定地想要把光一给推出门。

“剛……”光一还想争取一下。

“少废话，赶紧滚！”越来越暴躁的Omega开始口不择言。

“好好好，我走，我走！”光一忙不迭地答应了，剛脚下踉跄一下几乎跌倒，光一看着如此坚决的剛，只能连声应着往外走，怕剛情绪激动之下伤到自己。

门“咣当”一声关上了，剛后背靠着冰凉的金属，缓缓滑下，坐在玄关的地砖上，喘着粗气。

暂时，休息一下吧，休息一下，再去拿抑制剂……

剛靠着门坐下的时候，门外的光一将一只耳朵贴在门上，密切地关注着门里的动静，满身的槐花香，被勾出的性欲让他下身支起了一个小帐篷，身上没有Alpha抑制剂他就只能这么挺着，在生日当天被室友兼告白对象赶出门外，下午刚刚帮了对方一个大忙却被“恩将仇报”……可是这些，光一现在都顾不上了。

直到此刻被赶出门，他才真正明白，自己心里想要的，到底是什么。

想听他说话，每时每刻都想，挨骂都好。

想待在他身边，什么都不做也行。

想让他笑，那种露出虎牙的软乎乎的笑容。

想让他不再为钱而发愁，我赚的这些都给你。

想标记他，让他彻底成为我的Omega。

想让他接受我，心甘情愿地让我标记。

想让他像我喜欢他一样地，喜欢我。

想爱他，想从他身上，获得跟我一样的爱，就像我爱他一样。

一开始，我也以为那来自心脏的悸动，不过是跟从前一样心血来潮的喜欢，过一阵就平静了。

可越是相处，就越是确定，直到那次发情期你把我拒之门外，而我又生气又难过，想不管不顾地冲进去占有你，又怕自己因此被你永远地讨厌，我就明白了，原来我是爱上了你。

原来我爱你，堂本剛。

原来我从前的那些“情人”，真的只不过是玩玩。对你，是我从没有过的占有欲，也是从没有过的小心翼翼。想让你时刻在我身边，又怕逼得太紧让你跑掉。

我想起来了，那一次也是你的发情期，你想让我标记你，想跟我好好地生活在一起，让我成为你的Alpha。可我拒绝了你，被你赶出门，我真是活该。

光一站在门口苦笑，剛让他找个地方住，可他实在放心不下门里的Omega。如果换做从前，发情期连临时标记都不愿意接受的Omega，光一肯定转身就走，毫无留恋。到了剛这里，他却舍不得离开。

但他也知道，自己的信息素正透过门缝一点一点的渗进去，只会对正在发情期的剛产生不好的影响。

权衡再三，光一以生平最快的速度跑到附近的药店买了Alpha抑制剂，吃掉后回到家门口，继续守着，而不像他答应剛的那样，去找别的地方住。

他放心不下。

原来惦记一个人，是这样的感觉。

冷风吹了三个小时，香烟抽掉大半包，光一估摸着时间差不多了，就掏出钥匙走进了家门。

外面天已经黑了，洗手间的灯还亮着，借着这点灯光，光一看见了在床垫子上蜷成一小团的人，身体规律地起伏，似乎是已经睡着了。

洗手间的换气扇开着，屋子里信息素的浓度已经降了下来。看来是抑制剂起作用了。

光一忍不住伸手抚摸着剛的脸颊，入手却是一片湿凉。

因为发情期造访而出的那些汗，剛并没有擦干就睡了。

不行，这样会感冒。

这几个月积累了不少生活常识的光一知道，不能任由剛就这么睡下去。

打开壁灯，光一去洗手间打了一盆热水。

脱衣服的时候，剛就被弄醒了，哼哼唧唧地嘟囔着“变态”，软绵绵的想拒绝光一的手，却因为浑身无力，那点抗拒，更像是欲拒还迎，端的是风情万种。

光一却半点绮念皆无，“别乱动，我就给你擦擦汗，被子都不盖就这么睡觉，想发烧是不是？”

听着光一有点责备意味的话，剛瘪了瘪嘴，到底是不出声了。

换上一身干爽的衣服，被塞进被窝，光一端着水盆去倒水，洗干净毛巾，回来后给自己铺床，也脱了衣服钻进去。

“我就不出去住了，怪费钱的，晚安，剛。”光一说完就打了个哈欠，背对着剛不说话了。

也不知道睡着了没有。

剛亮晶晶的眼睛望着那个后背，看了好久好久。

第一次，他对着这个并不健壮的背影，悄悄地红了脸。

“扑通，扑通。”心脏跳出了不一样的节奏。

那曾经刚刚露头就被掐死了的幼苗，再一次发了芽。这回，一定会长成参天大树吧。

再次发芽的，是那颗名为“我喜欢你，堂本光一”的种子。

这个月剛的发情期一共是五天，最强烈的头三天，都是光一在照顾他，也亏得他一个Alpha和正在发情的Omega共处一室还能把持住自己，也不知道是用了多么强大的意志力在撑着。

元旦的三天假期都用来应付发情期了，可也就是这几天的照顾，重新上班以后，夜总会的所有人都能看出来，两个堂本之间多了些说不清道不明的暧昧。

剛依旧在接客，依旧在跟太和做着他们的小产业，光一依旧在大堂和客房之间来回奔波。

但只有两个当事人知道，有什么东西，在悄悄地改变。

 

四月十日。

剛选择在自己生日当天，还上了最后一笔欠款。

踏着春花来到夜总会找剛的那些客人都遗憾地发现，这个隐形头牌Omega不再接客，转而留在大堂专门陪酒了。

光一又找了一份工作，下午三点到六点，当特殊清扫的工作人员。

所谓的“特殊清扫”，就是给那些孤独死的老人收尸，将房间打扫干净。时薪很高，但也不是一般人能承受得了的。

因为有些尸体是过了一两个月以后才被发现的，腐烂程度不一，通常会散发出非常难闻的气味，即使穿着全身防护服，尸臭也会穿过衣服渗透进皮肤中。

那段时间，光一身上的香水味总是特别浓，有时候什么东西才吃两口，就会跑到厕所去吐出来。

这些剛都看在眼里，可问了之后光一却什么都不说，这家伙固执起来十头牛也拉不回，剛就只能作罢。

七八月份最热的天气里，偏偏特殊清扫的工作最多，最夸张的时候，光一一天要洗五遍澡。在家洗的话不愿意浪费热水，就拿凉水一遍又一遍地冲，洗到手指肚都起皱了才罢休。

入冬以后，特殊清扫的工作渐渐少了，光一就将这一份工作辞了，转而找了另一份时薪高的工作。

一天打两份工，几乎持续了一整年的时间。

又一年的圣诞节，正好赶上休假的两个人，窝在家里煮火锅吃。

光一把所有的肉都捞给了剛。

这一年里，光一没再提过交往啊，告白啊什么的，他只是拼命拼命地工作，拼命拼命地赚钱，平时省吃俭用，为了省下坐车的钱恨不得走到工作单位去，酒局饭局一律不参加，背后被人说铁公鸡也不在乎。

他一直每个月给剛六万元，剩下的钱去了哪，剛不问，他也没说过。

火锅吃完后，两个人将桌子收拾干净，一个人洗碗，一个人清理垃圾。洗碗池那里太狭窄，没法两个人一起干活。

饭后甜点是布丁，剛在里面吃出来了一个戒指。

真亏得光一这个手残能将戒指藏进去，还让剛从外面看不出来。

要戒指干嘛？当然是求婚啊。

不过光一还拿出了一个存折递给剛，里面夹着一张写有密码的小纸条。

翻开一看，上面的存款，足有将近三百万。

是光一除了交给剛的房租生活费以外，赚的所有钱。

“剛，跟我结婚，好吗？”光一用“今天布丁好吃吗”的语气说出这句话，实际上心里都要紧张死了。

告白被拒绝一次，被打断一次，他实在是不想接受第三次失败的打击了。

“我知道，我从前确实挺混蛋的，但是，人总是会成长的嘛，我觉得这一年多我已经改了不少……你不是说过，你过几年想攒够了钱，然后开一家小餐馆吗？这些钱，就作为你开店的资金，好不好？我想入股，跟你一起经营。当你的室友这么久，我已经过不了没有你的日子，我想一直一直和你在一起，你要是不愿意，我就不标记你，一辈子不标记都可以，只要你，只要你不赶我走，让我留在你身边，好不好，剛？”

说到最后，光一的语气里，不自觉地带上了乞求。

是剛在他一无所有的时候伸出了援手，无论剛的初衷是什么，光一确实已经无法想象，不在剛身边生活，自己会怎样。

即使不标记，即使你还是不爱我，只要留在你身边，我就满足了。

“我若是不答应呢？若是让你把这些钱拿回去呢？”剛摆弄着存折，漫不经心的语气。

“你要是不答应，要是不答应……”光一以为自己很淡定，实际上从表情到语调都快哭了，他根本没想过剛要是不答应会怎样，对啊，剛也没有义务必须答应，可是一想到这个可能性，他心里就好难受好难受，难受得快要无法呼吸，像是马上就要死去了一样。

感受到Alpha的信息素像是潮汐一样地起伏不定，心里的不安、忐忑以及胆怯已经化为实际的生理反应，剛在心里默默地叹了口气，他也没想到，已经一年多了，光一并没有像他最初预料的那样，过几个月就腻了，他努力地改变自己，拼命地打工，节俭到了剛都有些看不下去的程度了，居然是为了他开店在攒钱。

明明他只是刻意用很随便的语气提过那么一次，却让光一放在了心上。

真是个傻子，万一我只是开玩笑呢，你也这么拼命吗？

“啧，这戒指可真丑。”剛端详着手里拿个他从布丁中吃出来的朴素戒指，有些嫌弃地撇了撇嘴。

光一连话都不敢说，生怕自己接的不对了让剛毫不犹豫地拒绝他。

“愣着干什么，赶紧给我戴上啊！”瞟一眼傻柱子似的坐在原地的光一，剛嘴角撇得更大了。

“剛你，你答应啦？”光一大喜，扑上前去将指环套在了剛的中指上，尺寸刚刚好。

“嗯，答应你入股跟我合伙开饭馆了。”剛煞有介事地点点头，一听这话，光一就跟霜打了的菜叶子一样，以肉眼可见的速度蔫了下去。

“至于求婚嘛——”剛拖长了语调，光一垂头丧气的模样实在是看着有些可怜，Omega大发慈悲地决定，不逗他了，“我也不是铁石心肠，你这一年多的表现我都看在眼里。光一，谢谢你，谢谢你不嫌弃我，还想让我嫁给你……”

“为什么要谢我！是我应该谢你才对啊！”一听剛道谢，光一就急了，谢什么谢，绝大多数感谢之后都是拒绝的！

“你听我把话说完！”看光一的表情就知道这傻子心里想什么，剛赶紧打断他越来越歪的想法，加快了语速，“你不嫌弃我，知道我干了好几年牛郎还愿意向我求婚，我真的很高兴，很开心，现在想想，我之所以最开始答应跟你结婚，也是对你有喜欢的感情在的吧，要不然，我不会在婚姻届上签字的。”

“也就是说……”

“也就是说，我答应你了呢，光一，谢谢你能爱我，能喜欢我，我只是想告诉你，我对你的感情，跟你对我的感情，一样唔……”

剛的话还没说完，就被光一吻住了，Alpha臂力惊人地箍着剛，仿佛想要把他整个人都嵌进自己的身体里，让两个人融为一体，再也不分彼此。

窗外下起了今年冬天的第一场雪，房间内，丁香花绿茶的信息素混合着洋槐香，愈来愈浓，愈来愈烈……

 

七年后，奈良市。

“欢迎光临！”

正值下午，刚过了饭点，有客人走进这家窗明几净的小饭馆，两个男声同时响起，不仔细听，还以为是一个人在说话。

午后的阳光透过玻璃拉门照在吧台上，客人坐在能晒到太阳的地方，拿起菜单，点了一份特色煎饺。

“请喝茶。”一个小家伙奶声奶气地说着，踮起脚将盛着温热麦茶的水杯放到了吧台上。

“谢谢你……”

“我叫阳介！”大眼睛的小男孩主动告诉了自己的名字。

“阳介！”客人摸了摸他的脑袋，小家伙咧着嘴露出一个可爱的笑容，转身跑到后院玩去了。

“我回来啦！”拉门被再一次打开，一个六岁左右的小姑娘迈进了小饭馆。

“欢迎回来！”“欢迎回来，夕月！”正在吧台后面忙活着做菜的两个男人同时抬头，跟小姑娘打着招呼。

“中午吃饭了吗？”长头发的男人问道。

“吃过啦！爸爸爹爹我先回房间啦！”小姑娘说完，就消失在了院子里。

“您还需要点些别的吗？我们店里的梅子酒也不错哦，是店里自己酿的。配煎饺味道再好不过了！”短发男人趁着长发男人目送女儿的时候，跟客人推荐酒水。

客人点头应允。

长发男人回过头，把短发男人包好的饺子一个一个地摆放进平底锅中。

手背不小心触到了锅沿，“啊好烫！”一边惊呼，一边用被烫到的那只手给了身边人一拳，其顺手程度，一看就是经常做这种事情。

被打的那个呢，则笑嘻嘻地抱怨，“干嘛啦……”

还挺开心的。

客人看着互动的两个人，笑着开了口，“你们两个感情真好啊。我刚才看了店名，‘堂本’这个姓氏很稀有呢……”

“是啊，还有更巧的呢，其实我们都姓堂本，可不是入籍以后改的姓氏哦，你说有意思吧？”

长发的堂本剛打开了话匣子，一边和店里唯一的客人聊天，一边继续往锅里放煎饺，低下头的时候，束成马尾的头发滑向一边，露出了后颈腺体处那一个浅浅的伤疤，是被标记后的样子。

这个伤疤的所有者，就是他旁边那个短发的男人，他的Alpha堂本光一，此刻正微笑着听剛和客人的闲聊。

光一手下也没停，手指灵活地捏着饺子，无名指上的戒指，在太阳下闪着光芒。

那是一个朴素至极的指环，上面只有简单的线条组成的花纹。但戒指内侧却有一串凸出的字母，组成了一句光一最喜欢的英文——

I love Tsuyoshi.

I love Koichi.

这是剛戒指内侧的话，刻在他当初嫌弃丑的指环上，一戴就是七年。

孩子都有两个了，这对戒指，却再也没换下来过。

一如他们之间的爱，从未改变。

果然陪伴是最长情的告白，而他们的告白，会持续一生一世。

我爱你，堂本剛。

我爱你，堂本光一。

 

——Fin


End file.
